This application relates generally to carbon analysis techniques in aqueous samples and, more particularly, to the measurement of the Total Organic Carbon (TOC) present in said samples.
Ensuring water purity is critical in many applications, for example in municipalities that provide drinking water and in numerous other industries such as pharmaceuticals, chemicals and other manufacturing fields. The presence of organic compounds in the water may suggest a failure in filtration and/or other components and systems that, if left unchecked, can damage expensive industrial systems, impact product quality, be detrimental to public health, and even affect profit margins. As an example, drinking water quality will deteriorate if organics are present. The propensity for the formation of toxic carcinogens like trihalomethanes increased in the presence of organic contamination. Therefore, detecting the presence and concentration of organic contaminants in water samples is vital. TOC analysis is the measure of the level of organic molecules or contaminants in purified water and is often used as a non-specific indicator of water quality.